


Unravel

by FatesOfConquest



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Continuation, Denial, Discovery, Post Season 2, Search, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesOfConquest/pseuds/FatesOfConquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grief is like a pit, sometimes you fall in and you wonder if you'll ever find your way from the darkness again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies~ Here's my first real multi-chaptered fic! I hope you all enjoy and, if it is your preferred site, this will be posted to my fanfiction.net account of the same name. It will also be posted to my tumblr (Spirit-Of-The-Foxx) if anyone prefers that as well!
> 
> Disclaimer~ Young Justice and its characters do not belong to me.

" _Grief is like a pit, sometimes you fall in and you wonder if you'll ever find your way from the darkness again."_

_-Fate_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**Blüdhaven**

**September 13, 2:34 EDT**

It had been a few weeks since he had last talked to his team, former team, and even longer since he had left. It hadn't fixed anything. The masked hero flips off of the rooftop, briefly illuminated by a flash of lightning, before crashing down on an unexpecting would be mugger, two others disarmed with glints of red. Those who remained standing whirled to face him, squinting through the downpour for their assailant. But he had already melted into the shadows.

"What the hell was that?" One man hisses, bending to pick up his weapon, the forgotten victim making her escape in the face of this new danger. A Batarang sticks in the asphalt, straight up, in the curve of the trigger.

"I suggest you don't pick that up."

"Shit! It's the Wing!" One of the men shouts, the three still armed firing in the last known direction of the hero's voice. More Wingdings fly out of the dark, clipping the weapons off their course, another man disarmed. A grapple quickly follows the projectile, slicing through the rain and securely wrapping around a lamppost, a bottom press launching Nightwing forward. His foot and fist fly out, knocking out the last two armed opposition. He releases the line, boots skidding in the water slightly from the momentum, soaking his legs.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with tonight, bird boy." The black haired teen turns just in time to see one of the formerly disarmed men not so disarmed anymore, conscious compatriots having already fled the scene, towards flashing lights. He points the gun with shaky, slippery hands at the masked hero, firing. Nightwing whirls, Batarang flying out with surprising speed, nearly knocking the gun away before it fired. Nearly. Nightwing grunts, charging forward and slamming his fist into the man's temple, knocking him out with more force than necessary. He frowns down at the criminals, white eye slits narrowed as blood flows freely from where the bullet had clipped him.

"You should have followed my advice." He hisses, quickly zip- tying the men's hands behind their back and leaves them to the approaching police lights, reclaiming his grapple and firing, flying off just before the cops arrived. Seeing as it was already late, or rather early, and the rain was picking up, the costumed man carefully makes his way back to his apartment. He looks around for casual onlookers before slipping in through the window, hissing as his injured shoulder knocks the pane, a few drops of blood dotting the woodwork. That would have to be taken care of, after the wound itself. He slowly and carefully strips off his suit, mask tossed carelessly across his bed as the bullet wound is exposed, old bandages and an array of bruises covering his chest revealed as Nightwing becomes Dick Grayson.

"You aren't looking so pretty Wingnut." The college student whirls, weapon in hand and arm drawn back only to stop when the intruder was identified, arm falling back at his side. He sighs heavily, turning back away.

"What do you want Barbara?" His voice is clipped and tired, betraying exhaustion. The girl, similarly costumed, though in black, yellow, and muted shades of grey, steps forward, pulling off her own cowl to slip into her own civilian identity, red hair free though damp.

"I- we're worried about you Dick and from the looks of it we have a right to be." She says, setting a gentle hand on his uninjured shoulder. He steps away, letting it fall to the side, without a second glance, pulling out a medical kit from under his bed, sitting on it.

"I'm fine, after all, it's just business as usual right?" She moves in front of him, leveling him with a glare and catching his hands, stopping them in their tracks.

"This," Barbara growls, blue eyes raking up and down the injuries that littered his skin, "Is not business as usual and you and I both know this. You're being careless and stupid. You didn't even see me watching you! It's going to get you killed!" Her voice had picked up unbidden until she was almost shouting directly at him. Shadowed navy meets glistening sky blue.

"That," The word was heavy and dark, uncharacteristic of the formally charismatic man. "Is no longer any of your concern Batgirl." Blood streams steadily down his arm, staining the bedsheets beneath him.

"Dick…" This time, the word was shaky, tears slipping out of her eyes as the blood runs over her fingertips. "You're killing yourself. How could that not be my business? You're my best friend. And what about the rest of the team? And Tim? Bruce?"

"It was a lucky shot. It won't happen again."

"Won't happen again?! Dick look at yourself ! It already happened again, over and over! Wally wouldn't-"

"You don't know what Wally would want, none of us do! He's dead remember? He can't tell us anymore!"

"But you're not Dick. I don't want you to become another hologram… we don't need another Wally. We don't need another Jason…" He rockets up, taking her by surprise and knocking her backwards.

"Get out! " His voice cracks, in the middle but the words are still sharp in harsh, piercing her like daggers.

"Dick I…"

"Out!" Tears blur his vision slightly and she can tell there was no more getting through to him, not today, her own eyes blurring dangerously. She pulls her cowl over her eyes, an attempt at a defense, trying to hide into her persona, the same patented Batcoping mechanism they all used.

"Fine… just stay alive. Remember…. There are people who still love you." And with that and a flutter of her cape she was gone, disappearing into the rain. He stands there for a moment, staring at the open window before walking over, slowly, methodically, and shutting it. Just like that chapter of his life, tomorrow he had work to do.


	2. Conservation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2, I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Disclaimer~ Young Justice and its characters do not belong to me.

_"The Law of Conservation simply states neither matter nor energy can be created or destroyed, only changed."_

_-Universal Laws_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**The Watchtower**

**September 13, 3:55 EDT**

"Recognized, Batgirl B16." The Zeta Tube flashes a brilliant golden light, the lithe form of Batgirl appearing in its midst. Awaiting her was the remaining members of the Team's founders, each wearing an expression of concern and anticipation. Kaldur was the first to step forward, unsurprisingly, as the female Bat joins them, composure recollected after her encounter.

"How did it go?" She sighs heavily, pushing still damp hair from her face. A costume change could only do so much.

"Not well, he wouldn't talk to me, and what's worse is I'm afraid he's slipping. He didn't see me watching his apartment and when he went to change I saw many new injuries, too many, with a fresh bullet wound on his shoulder." She reports, watching the faces of the other four morph into grief.

"Perhaps we have waited too long to check in." Kaldur murmurs under his breath, looking down. M'gann places a comforting hand on his shoulder, bringing his gaze back up to the task at hand. "Regardless, the problem remains. How do we save our friend?" They lapse into silence for a moment, each searching within themselves for a cure, an antidote, to the curse that plagued one of their own.

"Maybe I could talk to him," Artemis suggests, her voice a slight rasp, eyes turning to her in tune. "I may not be his oldest friend but I was close to Wally too… maybe he'll listen to me." Her voice fades for a moment at the name of the former Kid Flash.

"Artemis are you sure you can…?" M'gann asks concern leaking through to her words.

"Of course, I can, no amount of crying is going to bring him back and Dick killing himself over it solves nothing." Her gaze sweeps towards the hall of tributes, one in particular envisioned in her mind's eye. "We don't need another member of this Team to become a memory, not when we can do something about it."

"She's right." Connor agrees, nodding his head. "Maybe hearing from her will be enough, if not…" The sentence hangs in the air like a plague.

"Enough of this. Artemis you should talk to him later tonight before he leaves for patrol. If you require any help we will all be here." Each of the other heroes nods in turn to Kaldur's words. "Until then I believe we should all get some rest. I have a feeling today is going to be very long."

**North Magnetic Pole**

**September 14, 1:48 UCT**

The wind was whirling around him, threatening to knock him against the cold ice underfoot but Nightwing wasn't to be deterred from his mission, no matter the darkness or cold. Like clockwork he makes his way to the site, the place where he lost his best friend, breathing a white cloud in the light of his flashlight. Everything was ready, finally in place.

"Nothing disappears without a trace." He murmurs, pulling out a small piece of tech, alien in origin.

"Meaning you're not dead, are you Wally? And it's my job to find out where you went." His thumb slides over a button, untested in any way other than theories. Blue lightning strikes out of the device, striking him with a scream. It clatters to the ground.

**Blüdhaven**

**September 13, 21:41 EDT**

Artemis's hands fall against the door for the third time, yet again left unanswered, struck out. Meaning it was time for the hard way. Ignoring the rain, the bad weather seemed to come with the city, the blonde goes around the back of the building, glancing around before climbing onto the dumpster, using her impressive arm strength to haul herself up to the window. She curses Dick the whole way as she tries to ease it open, hoping to get lucky. Perhaps by a miracle, it was unlocked and the archer clambers in, landing gracefully on her feet in the sparsely decorated area, frowning at the uncleaned droplets of blood on the window pane, floor, and bedspread.

"Dick what have you been doing to yourself?" She mutters aloud, not expecting an answer as she quickly sweeps the apartment, not finding a trace of him. Her finger goes to the comm in her ear. "Tigress to Aqualad, there is no sign of him."

"Acknowledged return to…" He's cut off as yelling fills the background of the connection, a panicked Batgirl making herself known.

"His vitals vanished!"

"Who's vitals Batgirl?"

"Nightwing's! His vitals are gone Kaldur, he's gone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fates


	3. Pandora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows I'm nearing the ned of my pre-prepared chapters! Thank means suggestions and feedback are going to be greatly appreciated and really help add some flesh to the bones that I already have mentally laid out. Meaning the next update *may* not being coming in a week, just so everyone is warned. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer~ Young Justice and its characters do not belong to me.

" _When nothing else remained there was still hope, at the bottom of the box. The single greatest gift and curse given to humanity."_

_-Pandora's box_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**North Magnetic Pole**

**September 14, 1:48 UCT**

Blue lightning strikes out of the device, striking him with a scream. It clatters to the ground.

The hero was gone.

* * *

Around him the world was a silvery blur, moving too fast for his eyes to catch, his own, regular human body not on par with the speed.

"Where am I?" He wonders, holding his hands up in front of him, fading in and out like bad connection. A yellow and red blur shoots by, snapping his attention away.

"Dick?! Is that you?!" It was like a shout in the wind, an aching familiar shout.

"Wally! Wally where are you?! Slow down!" He might be losing his mind, whirling around the to and follow the figure.

"I can't! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you!"

"Dick you can't, this is the Speedforce, you can't-" Nightwing misses the last part as his body fades out again before materializing once more, even less stable than before. "Dick!"

"I'll get you out of here Wally! I swear it!" A red gloved hand reaches out to him but it was too late. He was gone. An inert Nightwing falls beside the device, unconscious before he had fully returned to the regular plane of existence. His blood begins to cover the ice, soaking in slow, slow, slow.

**The Watchtower**

**September 13, 21:55 EDT**

The space station was a flurry of activity, Artemis having made a quick return to the chaos. The original founders of the team, plus Batgirl, were rushing to suit up, the female bat doing her best to pinpoint her friend's last known location.

"I got it! He zetaed to... the North Magnetic Pole!" The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees, the computer's unemotional announcement of some of the team's younger members snapping them out of their stupor.

"Hello everybody!" Kid Flash shouts, in his typical loud and flamboyant fashion, naturally the first to arrive. He quickly picks up on the general, frantic atmosphere. "Whoa, you guys seem to be totally moded, what's the problem?"

_"Should we say anything?"_ Miss Martian questions, telepathically, Batgirl's fingers flying over her holo keyboard, searching for a signal now that she knew where to look. Aqualad considers it for a question as the rest of the announced members join them, ready for training. He shakes his head a fraction.

_"No, we wait until we have investigated the situation. Hopefully, there was so sort of malfunction. Perhaps the weather somehow froze his belt."_ Batgirl looks skeptical, knowing that such a sudden drop wouldn't occur from that but doesn't voice it, an agitated Superboy stepping forward.

_"Either way, we need to go."_

" _Agreed."_ Kaldur turns to the awaiting younger members, seeing their confusion. "Pair up to spar. We have something to attend to. We will return shortly." He thanked Atlantis that Robin wasn't there, he and his mentor forced to take the night off for a charity ball of some sort concerning their civilian identities. Something Dick should have been attending as well. The younger members exchange glances, to smart to not catch that something was off but the moment passes, nodding and pairing up. "Let's go."

"Recognized Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Tigress B07, Batgirl B16." Each member disappears, after the other, unsure of whether to be thankful or curse the existence of the newest Zeta at the Pole.

**Gotham City**

**September 13, 21:43 EDT**

The banquet was going well, hosted by the Wayne Foundation to raise money for the many Gotham orphanages, hoping to improve the size and living standards of their occupants. Despite the righteousness of the cause both the host and his ward were quickly tiring of the overrated party, neither enjoying the bland conversations that the rich socialites of their city were practically known for, everything a disguised political barb. All of it was rendered ridiculous in the light of their serious nighttime activities.

"-And as I was saying, in sum, Mr. Wayne I believe a partnership between Wayne Enterprises and Stagg Enterprises would be wholly beneficial to the both of us. What do you say, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce finally snaps back to the conversation, leveling the other entrepreneur with an annoyed glance.

"Mr. Stagg," The word is filled with contempt, knowing the other man's less than savory business practices, it would only be a matter of time before Batman outed him. "I'm afraid this is a charity event, I would be more than happy to consider your proposal if you first submit it to my associate Lucius Fox for review. Thank you for you the donation." The last bit was a not so subtle hint, practically forcing the other man to pull out his wallet and drop some bills into the large glass case as the Wayne makes his escape, pulling out his phone to check for any alerts. The color drains from his face.

"Master Bruce, what is it?" Alfred asks, appearing at his side with a platter of champagne expertly balanced on one hand. He clears his throat, collecting himself with the ease of plenty of practice.

"I need to check something downstairs really quick Alfred, perhaps Tim could assist me." Alfred nods.

"Of course Master Bruce, I shall send him down. Will it be taking long?" Bruce sighs, fingers white around his phone, image emblazoned in his mind.

"Let us hope not." The loyal butler nods, feeling the increasing familiar worm of worry make its way through him as his oldest charge makes his escape. Something felt very wrong.

A few minutes later Tim found himself rushing down to the Batcave, checking his own phone the moment Alfred approached him. Very few things would reach the both of them and this one couldn't be true.

"Bruce?! Bruce! Where is he?!" Tim half shouts, his heart beating a mile a minute. The Batcomputer lights the cave, a map pulled up beside a small window of vitals, two offline, one going strong, the other… it had to be a lie.

"The Zeta Transport says his last destination was the Magnetic North Pole." His fingers fly over the keyboard, pulling up the records. "Batgirl and some of your other teammates have just left to follow him." Tim moves to stand beside him, trying to calm himself as Bruce places the call to Batgirl, waiting for her response. But before she picks up something changes, the pulse picks back up all of a sudden, like Nightwing had just come back from the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fates

**Author's Note:**

> ~Fates


End file.
